ppgs move in
by Justhereforfriendsstories
Summary: when professor dies what are the girls to do? i'll tell you they move in with the rrb!


My characters are the same from my last story except obviously no Mojo

After professor died we didn't know what to do thank god blossom was talking to a friend at work who had a few extra rooms, unfortunately it was the rowdyruff boys.

"I Guess this could be fun!" said a worried bubbles, nobody knew she had a crush on the raven haired boy, but they were about to find out.

"Yeah right living with a bunch of stinky hairy messy boys, so fun!" said buttercup sarcastically.

"Well just be happy I could find us a place just until we have the money to find our own places." Said blossom.

As they were walking out of their house just finished packing everything they threw it into a moving van, got in and drove off.

ROWDYRUFFS HOUSE:

"I can't wait to see these babes!" said a very eager butch.

"Trust me blossom is a looker, except her boobs are the size of cherries! Let's hope her sisters are bigger!" Said a chuckling brick.

"You guys don't you think we should respect them I mean they are going to live with us for a while?" said boomer.

"Yeah whatever, OMG the moving van is here!" said brick.

They all went over to help the ppg's and as soon as the moving van's doors opened it was like that scene from Alvin and the chipmunks the sequel when they all saw each other except blossom was looking at brick, buttercup was looking at boomer and Butch was looking at bubbles (considering her boobs are like the biggest in the world well the biggest real ones!) the ppgs got out and instantly went their separate ways.

"Hi I'm bubbles!" said a bubbly bubbles

"I'm butch nipple to meet you, I MEAN NICE!" Said a blushing butch. Bubbles just giggled innocently.

"Yeah whatever I'm buttercup, nice to meet you." Said buttercup in a boring tone

"Omg you must have the second biggest boobs in the world!" said a excited boomer

"What did you just say?" said an angry blushing buttercup.

And with that she chased him all around the house and finally, boomer slipped and fell in the pool and guess what? He took buttercup with him! O noes!

Bubbles heard the commotion and then a big splash! So she ran to the backyard and was sucked in by a buttercup trying to get out! And you probly know the rest basically everybody gets sucked in! and later everyone gets out and is soaking wet and bubbles picked the wrong day to be wearing a see through shirt!

"Oh no" said a bubbles furiously wiping at her shirt to get the water out.

As butch was getting out of the pool he came face to face with bubbles huge tits and he instantly got a boner. Everyone gasped at the sight of the huge boner! And bubbles fainted.

A few hours later bubbles wakes up and realizes she has her pj's on ( a tank top and underwear) the first thing she wonders is who changed her. Secretly she was hoping it was butch but her sisters wouldn't allow it. So she figured it was her sisters.

"Hi sleepy head" said blossom also in her pajamas

"What happened?" said a dazed bubbles.

"Um well you-"said blossom

"You saw butches huge boner and you passed out!" said buttercup

"Omg! How embarrassing!" said bubbles "I better go apologize" said bubbles, I guess she forgot all she has on is underwear and a tank top!

She came to the door that had signs all over it: you must be this naked to enter, no boys allowed, no exit.

She knocked on it and sighed butch opened the door and saw bubbles.

"You know the sign you must be this naked to enter is just a suggestion." Said a horny butch

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot I was wearing my pj's!" said a blushing bubble

"It's alright I don't mind, now what do you want?' said butch eagerly trying to get back to his porn.

"Butch I'm really sorry for well you know passing out because of It and all" said bubbles

Butch thought he could use this moment to his pleasure

"Oh I'm sorry what is this IT you speak of?" said butch dumbly

"Um well you know it, the thing, it was out and stuff." Said an embarrassed bubbles

"Uuuuhhh I still don't know what you are talking about." Said butch pleasingly

"Huh your big dick" mumbled bubbles

"What was that I couldn't hear you?"

"Your big dick" said bubbles a normal talking voice

"I still can't make out what you are saying!" said butch

"Your big dick!" screamed bubbles

"Ok ok I get it!" said butch "you know you're really hot when your embarrassed and I can clearly see your not wearing I bra!"

"Well I'm getting one custom made tomorrow, do you want to come?" said bubbles

"Yes yes yes yes yes I would love nothing more than to help out a friend!" said an excited butch

"Ok I'll come wake you up in the morning and we will leave thank you!" said a happy bubbles

Alright I'll be waiting!" said a very happy butch, as he closed the door and started dancing around.

THE NEXT MORNING

Bubbles woke up and got dressed she wore a mini skirt with a tight tank top and sandals then she was off to awaken butch.

He creaked open the door and saw butch was all tangled up in his bed she went over to wake him up and he grabbed her tight and layed on top of her.

"I didn't know you were coming this early babe" he whispered

"Well I didn't want to have to wait for too long cause I don't like the feeling of m nipples up against my clothes so let get going!"Said bubbles trying to get away from butches grasp "come on sleepy head let's get a move on." Said bubbles, which was now on top.

"Let's get going, come on please!" said bubbles

"I would if I could breathe get our tits out of my face!" mumbled butch

"Omg I'm sorry!" she got off and said "ok now can we go?"

"Fine let me get my clothes on!" said butch getting up and revealing his 6 pack

Bubbles bit her lip she was in a boy's room with a boy only in his underwear. She felt dirty and she liked it!

So they got in the car and drove off to the mall.

In the mall bubbles dragged butch everywhere before finally reaching their destination.

Bubbles walked in and said "hi I'm hear to get a custom bra."

"Right this way Madame." Said the clerk

In the room there was only one chair so bubbles race butch to the chair and ended up sitting on top of him they waited for a while and the lady came in and said "you, you hear for bra right?"

"Um yeah the lady sai-""ok ok we no have to chitty chat take off shirt!" she said

"Um ok butch close your eyes." Bubbles said

Butch closed his eyes and bubbles took her shirt off and the lady said " oh wow you have the biggest boobs I've seen!"

"Um thanks." Said bubbles the lady stood bubbles up and took out a measuring tape "I'm going to need your boyfriend to come and help." She said

"oh he's not my boyfriend." "I don't care he come help!" so butch navigated his way over with his eyes closed "ok you put your hand here and hold the tape ok? Ok" butch was behind bubbles holding the tape over her nipples so he had is hand all over bubbles boobs!

"Ok lady you are 30 FFF I'm going to need more fabric!" as the lady went of butch said "so bubbles are you liking this?" "Idk I feel a little uncomfterble but I have butterflies in my stomach!"

"That means you like it." butch made the measuring tape fall and he rubbed her boobs and pinched her

nipples and he bite her neck "do like this bubbles?" bubbles moaned "oh yes butch I, I love it!" butch

took his shirt off and turned bubbles around and they made out his tongue begging for entrance and

she allowed they tongues and love his tasted like alcohol and hers like blueberries. He proceeded to

take off her pants the his, they layed on the floor and butch took off her thong and rubbed her cit and

sucked her nipples bubbles was moaning like crazy butch took off his underwear and revealed his 14

inch dick bubbles got so excited she jumped up and sucked like there was no tomorrow then he layed

her down and put her legs around his waist and inserted his penis balls deep bubbles started to cry

from all the pleasure her kissed her then sucked her boobs and went faster bubbles moaned like crazy

bubbles then got up and she was on top now riding him like a cowgirl then she turned around and stuck

her pussy in his face while her ate her up she sucked him then butch got on his knees grabbed bubbles

and turned her upside down and he sucked and so did she then butch sat down with his knees up and

sat bubbles down on him and her legs were on his shoulders and pumped then they did it doggy style

then butch got up and pile drived her with his penis then she titty fucked him and his cum went all over her

"omg butch that was so amazing! I love you." Said a very pleased bubbles

"I know right? I love you too." Said butch

Then the lady came in "hey what go on in here why you no invite me?"

Bubbles and butch laughed and then made out

THE END

Hope you like it. It just came to me!


End file.
